


In Flight Entertainment

by Hecateae



Series: Dark clouds; spilt ink [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Snippets, world fusion: old kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 21:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecateae/pseuds/Hecateae
Summary: A plan explained.(To the rescue! Flying. In which a lot of room is left in case things go awry)“Lydia, the place is overrun with the Dead,” he squints at her. “Are you mad?”“Yet you’re going with me.” She tilts her head.





	In Flight Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Directly follows : [Preflight Checklist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668193)

The Glacier fell away quickly between their combined efforts at calling a wind, leaving plenty of time for them to mull over their destination; or rather, Stiles mulled, while Lydia went over their supplies again, arranging them to her liking.

“Red Lake,” he says. “That’s about twenty leagues to the southeast, right?”

“Yes.” Lydia’s hands tighten over her scabbard. Of the two, she’d always been the better swordsman, weapons work taught alongside more booking pursuits by the Clayr, even if some may claim that her blade is just a long knife.

“The place with the bogs. And Silverbacks,” Stiles continues, dreading the answer.

“Um hmm,” Lydia confirms. In less serious circumstances, Stiles’ dancing around answers he already knew would be amusing. Needless to say, that he maps the kingdom around his delivery routes makes for some colorful descriptions. But the fact remains: they were headed to Red Lake.

With the paperwing more or less pointing in the right direction, and a steady wind, Stiles is free to turn towards her. 

“Lydia, the place is overrun with the Dead,” he squints at her. “Are you mad?” 

“Yet you’re going with me.” She tilts her head. Not that that had ever been in doubt, Clayr Sight or no. In some respects, Stiles was always dependable.

“Sure, but that isn’t the point.”

“No? Well if we die, which we won’t,” she says, “you can say ‘I told you so’.” 

Her words should be reassuring, but sit heavily between them. Lydia plays with a leather tie hanging off one of the bags, while Stiles checks their course again. 

“There’s a wide distance between _alive and well_ , and _dead_ ,” he finally points out. “And I saw those medical supplies.” 

Nearly one full bag of them, it’s excessive for a flyover, when in all likelihood most villagers would have left, or died. Or worse. 

“They’re not much good against the Dead.”

“That’s not what they’re for, and I don’t think we’ll need a lot of it.” She shakes her head. “That wasn’t too clear. But this is a rescue mission. One where we can’t touch the ground, or we won’t get back up again.”

“Uh, excuse me?” 

“Your sling? The one you’ve shown me?” 

The one he used whenever he had to get deliveries in places without a hanger, or was in a rush. It was basically a giant, reinforced fishing net.

“You want to try an aerial pickup. On a person.” That’s the craziest plan he’s ever heard, and _Lydia_ was the one to put it together.

“Saying it like that doesn’t change what we have to do.”

“And saying it like that doesn’t make it any less insane.”

They trade looks, at once understanding that the other would be committed to this. After all, it’s so crazy, it just might work – as long as it holds. 

“I made sure that we’d packed more rope, you just make sure we get there.”


End file.
